First Base
by officespace
Summary: Set in high school. Ulqui/Grimm Rated M for a reason one shot


First Base

Summary:

Set in high school. Ulqui/Grimm Rated M for a reason one shot

It was Saturday night and everyone on the Las Noches High School Academic Team were celebrating another clean sweep victory at nationals. Aizen, as Academic Leader, had promised to throw a big party at his house if they took nationals, which they did, so true to his word there was a party thrown. The party was open to everyone at LN High, so it was packed.

Aizen's house was beautiful; it would make you think how one, who is on a teacher's salary, could afford it. It was three stories, not including his huge spacious basement and there was a pool out back too. It was a big white house with a brick red door and everything in it had a modern theme to it, glass and chrome everywhere, marble counters and wood floors. It was a dream home, and not to mention the bar in the basement.

"Damn this is a big place," Nnoitra looked around

"Yeah," Yammy placed his hand on the lather couches

Gin DJ'ed, which was a big surprise, seeing how he was just a teacher's aid and a clueless one at that, the music was blaring, playing the hottest R&B/Techno mix. While everyone danced and enjoyed themselves, Grimmjow, who was the team's Crazy Trivia Captain, had his eyes on a certain raven haired History Captain.

He stared at him like a cloud of over cast, moving over his body like the sun peering through the clouds, shining its beautiful rays on everything. He noticed every little thing about him, all the little things lustful people would miss. Like how his shoe strings were unevenly tied today, despite his neat personality. He was wearing his token favorite black flare jeans, with that moss green and cream green colored striped collared shirt with the little running man on the left upper hand part of the shirt. He looked so sharp tonight, Grimmjow cursed his spinelessness and his inability to go up and talk to him, as he continued to scan his flawless body. Grimmjow's gaze made its way up to his face, Ulquiorra had been staring off into the distance, like always, but still looking really cool. His hair was as black as his heart with evergreen eyes that could slice you up like a sword. Ulquiorra blinked and shifted his eyes towards Grimmjow, causing Grimmjow to freeze up like ice.

Ulquiorra was growing bored, as always, he hated attending these things. It was too loud, had too many people, who seemed to never stop moving. Then as not to make things worse the boys would scan the crowd like wolfs for their next "score" whatever that meant. He hated them, he hated them all. He watched the closet, Nnoitra was on his second girl, Halibel poor girl he thought. What could he be possible doing in a closet of all places? Sure girls would come up to him and shyly ask him to dance, but he wasn't interested and firmly rejected them. He was well known for his coldness. Cold and collected just like the history he so loved to study. He thought about leaving, but it would be rude of him to leave, it would be disrespectful to Aizen who so nicely kept up his promise and went through all the trouble of putting this little gathering together. He blinked, not realizing he had been gazing at Grimmjow the whole time, he blinked again, blushing a little because Grimmjow was still returning the gaze. What could he be possible staring at? Ulquiorra thought nervously. Somehow being under his gaze, made him feel all funny inside, his stomach turned and his heart raced.

Grimmjow shut his eyes and shook his head, tonight was not the night to have butterflies, he balled up his fist and walked calmly over to Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra watched him, not sure what to do. Ulquiorra thought for sure he would make to snide joke about his appearance or pale skin, but even if he did Ulquiorra always took it. It's not that he liked being joked on, he just relished the fact that Grimmjow had spoken to him. Ulquiorra was just weird like that he had always thought of himself to be different from the other guys, beyond the fact that his skin was different from everyone else's, he liked guys but was to ashamed to admit it. Coming "out" was a death wish, even after so many others had, the comfort of numbers did not appeal to him.

Grimmjow stood over Ulquiorra, the music and lights blaring behind him making shadows on his face.

"Hey, you want to go upstairs,"

Ulquiorra nodded not even thinking about what he was nodding too.

They went upstairs to one of Aizen's guess rooms, they walked in and Grimmjow closed and locked the door behind them. He walked over to Ulquiorra and stroked his cheek, "Ever been to first base?" Ulquiorra's heart skipped a beat and he shook his head. Grimmjow moved his hand through Ulquiorra's hair, placing the other one around his waist and kissed him deeply. Ulquiorra tensed at first, but all together didn't put up much of a fight. Grimmjow worked his way in finding Ulquiorra's tongue and dancing with it. Ulquiorra shut his eyes, wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's shoulders and waist. Grimmjow traced away, breaking the kiss only to breath, but continuing it shortly after. He moved forward, causing Ulquiorra to pull over onto the bed, he glanced up, Grimmjow taking off his shirt before he went down on Ulquiorra for another kiss, moving his hand up Ulquiorra's shirt, Ulquiorra whimpered Grimmjow broke the kiss "We're skipping second base," He placed both hands on Ulquiorra's hips, moving them up Ulquiorra's chest and taking off his shirt. Tasting his hard nipples once the shirt was off. Grimmjow's warm lips caused shivers to go down Ulquiorra's back, and he moaned softly.

Grimmjow traced down to Ulquiorra's pants, and glanced down at the uneven tied shoes standing in his way, throwing them off along with his. He placed his hands on Ulquiorra thighs, moving up them slowing so he could feel every part of those black flare jeans. At the top he unbuttoned them sliding them off slowly, Ulquiorra shivered at the sensation. Never had taking jeans off felt so good. Grimmjow went down on his belly button, which was small and tiny just like his nipples and lips. Sliding off his boxer shorts, exposing his nice sized erect member, surprising though it was a soft pinkish color despite his pale skin, Grimmjow smiled licking from the base on up and sucking at the top. Shocked, Ulquiorra bucked up grasping and breathing roughly, but Grimmjow continued, engulfing the whole thing. Ulquiorra cried out, feeling a charge building down below. Grimmjow noticed too and quickly undid his pants, pulling down his briefs. Grimmjow placed two fingers in his mouth and bent down over Ulquiorra kissing him before sliding one of them in. Ulquiorra was so tight, and he cried out loudly, Grimmjow slipped another one in moving in and out before exiting with something better. "You ready to go home," Grimmjow said in a husky voice, Ulquiorra nodded not sure what he meant, but soon found out. Grimmjow pushed in, it was so tight and hot, like having a hot cloth around your dick. Ulquiorra gasped, moaning louder at every thrust, wrapping his legs around Grimmjow as to encourage more, making Grimmjow move faster, Grimmjow growled and moved deeper and deeper, until he hit a spot which caused Ulquiorra to jump violently Ulquiorra moaned louder then he had ever did and Grimmjow hit that spot over and over ramming the prostate like a dog. Ulquiorra grabbed Grimmjow's hair as he went in for a rough kiss before reaching his climax along with Ulquiorra. He pulled out falling on top of Ulquiorra.

They sat there for a minute, letting their breathing catch up with them.

"Grimmjow,"

Grimmjow looked over at him

Ulquiorra stared him in the eyes, before softly kissing him.

~End

Ulqui: Grimmjow, whose room is this anyways?

Grimmjow: *looks around seeing pictures of Aizen and things all around* Eep! I have no idea ^^;;;;;;

Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. If you see any grammar problems let me know. Thank you 3


End file.
